


The Last Night At Redcliffe

by Lightning4119



Series: Grey Wardens [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ritual Sex, The Dark Ritual, Turned out a lot less trashy than I expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning4119/pseuds/Lightning4119
Summary: What happened after the cut to black in chapter 34 of Rise of the Grey. Smut, in case you were wondering, although it turned out a lot classier than I had expected.





	The Last Night At Redcliffe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working without an editor, so if you know the DA universe and want to help me out, contact me at http://wishfulcynic.tumblr.com/. This chapter is un-edited, so please excuse any typos.

“Consider the possibility that Riordan or Loghain may not be there to make the final blow as planned. What then? Do you run away? Do you let Alistair, the future king of Ferelden, take the blow instead? And what if he does not make it to the Archdemon, either? I am glad to make this offer to you, after all we have meant to each other. Certainly the act of laying together is not such a burden?”

“If it comes to it, I would lay down my life,” Daylen said fiercely. Better that than all of Ferelden falling.

“Then you are a fool,” Morrigan spat, standing up, and something in him lurched. “I will not stand by and watch you waste this opportunity. Die, if you feel it worthwhile. Or be overshadowed by another Warden, I care not.” She headed for the door, only for ice to crawl across the wood, sealing it shut. Morrigan turned, finding Daylen pushing her up against the door. “Do you intend to kill me?”

“Hardly,” Daylen growled. “I didn’t say no.” His lips met hers, and she began tugging at his robes, finding the buckles to his armor underneath.

“Come, my love,” she whispered as he undid the straps and ties on her robes, his teeth on her neck. His armor clinked to the floor as her robes puddled around her feet. “Put the thoughts of the ritual aside and let us make this last night together one to remember.”

Her hair came down from its messy bun as he fisted a hand in it, pulling her head back so he could trail kisses down her throat as they stumbled away from the door. She tugged the thin tunic he wore under his armor over his head as he kicked off his boots. He tugged gently at the tie to her breastband, freeing her breasts from their confines as she pulled at the laces to his breeches. She let out a surprised breath as he shoved her back, falling onto the bed with less grace than she would have liked. He knelt at the foot of the bed, gently pulling her boots and socks off and running his hands up her calves as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. He worked his way up her body, catching her lips in another searing kiss as his hand found her breast, the pad of his thumb stroking her nipple to hardness.

She was gentler than he remembered, her hands trailing up and down his back as he pinned her to the bed, his teeth and tongue working at her chest. He was already hard, his length pushing against her thigh as she dug her nails playfully into his back, sighing and rocking her hips against him.

Daylen's palms skimmed over her ribs as he slid a leg between hers, feeling the heat radiating from her core. "What needs-" He hissed out a pained breath as she drew a long series of scratches up his back, "What needs to be done for this?"

She clicked her fingers, a spark falling from her hand and igniting a thin trail of oil that had been dribbled in an intricate design along the stone floor around the bed. Daylen eyed the shape, recognizing very little of the work. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. He had learned, had seen, that there was a power in creation, in life and blood. It was what made blood magic work, and while there had been rumors of other, more… _entertaining_ magics that relied on similar sacrifices at the Circle, he had never seen anything that made him believe it really existed. And now he was seeing it in action. He would do what he had to, and so would she, because there was no other way.

By the time the oil had burned itself out and left a sooty design along the floor, Morrigan had produced a pair of vials from somewhere, downing one and holding the other out to him. A whiff of lyrium reached his nose as Daylen raised the vial to his lips, along with the taste of a few herbs he recognized as he drank it. She murmured an unintelligible incantation under her breath and Daylen felt magic begin to surge around them, before they both turned their attention back to the matter at hand. She wiggled her hips, skimming her smalls down her creamy thighs and kicking them off her ankle as he nipped gently at her navel before his head dipped between her legs.

She let out a whimper as his tongue stroked across her clit, two of his fingers sliding deep into her slick heat and curling upwards. Her back arched as he found the sweet spot inside her and stroked, his lips closing around the tiny nub at the top of her sex. Daylen felt every current of air in the room and realized part of the potion had been some sort of aphrodisiac. Her cries echoed off the walls as his tongue batted over her clit, and when she hit her peak, her thighs clamped down over his ears, her back arching violently as she unconsciously pulled on the two fistfuls of his hair she had taken hold of. He didn't stop, teasing her to the peak again and again as the magic around them gained in intensity. When the grip on his scalp finally went loose, the Warden lifted his head and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, his eyes dark with lust. He eyed his lover, admiring her form in the firelight. Her legs wrapped around his waist, high around his ribs, and she pulled his breeches down over legs as he caught her lips in another kiss. He paused just long enough to shuck the last of his clothes before pushing them both farther up onto the bed, lining himself up with her entrance.

"Wait," she hissed. "There's more." She murmured another incantation, Daylen's eyes narrowing momentarily as he recognized a few elvish words. She finished and nodded as they both felt the magic thicken in the air. "Take me, Daylen."

He slowly pushed into her, her mouth opening slightly with a moan as she felt the stretch of him. His eyes closed as he felt her clench around him, and the two paused for a moment as they relished in the reconnection, her thighs settling around his hips. She stroked his face gently, almost tenderly as he slowly pulled back, enjoying the friction, before thrusting deep again, pressing his forehead to hers as she grasped at him.

In their previous encounters, he would set an energetic, hurried pace, a remnant of his time in the Circle where time and privacy were rarely in abundance. She never complained, but Daylen took his time, fully aware it would be the last time.

"Tell me when you are close," she gasped as he rolled his hips. He nodded, and picked up his pace, the aftertaste of whatever potion she had given him mixing with the burn of lyrium, the sharp scent of the magic in the air, and the tang of her sweat in a heady blend that had him panting hard. He met her golden eyes once more as he supported his weight on one arm, reaching between their bodies to stroke her clit with his off hand.

She came undone again, her eyes widening and her back arching as her heels dug into his back. Her cries echoed off the walls, and Daylen felt the familiar fire beginning to grow in his belly. The magic around them was nearing its crescendo as he felt his insides coiling, and he gasped out a warning to Morrigan. The witch nodded, her full lips parted as she rattled off another incantation, moments before primal cry escaped from her lips, vulnerable and unguarded. The magic peaked, and she drew the power deep within her and felt a sparking as the magic took hold. He spilled inside her with a strangled cry, burying his face against her neck. She quivered, clutching him, needing him, for a few more moments before relaxing and letting her lungs fill and empty with air as she panted.

"Morrigan, I…" He looked stricken, and she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Please. I know how you feel. Do not say it, or you may ruin us both." It may have been a minute that they lay there, or maybe an hour frozen in time before he slowly withdrew. He could see his seed leaking out of her and onto the bedding. "It is done," she said softly. "I…thank you."

Then he mumbled a spell and both of them moaned quietly as he surged again, before they rolled over, Morrigan straddling him as she took his hands in her own, pulling them to her chest. It was her who reached between their bodies to guide him back inside her. He closed his eyes as Morrigan touched him again, angling him upwards as she sank down on him, sheathing him fully inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is what keeps me interested in continuing. I'll respond to comments in a timely manner as best I can, but even kudos are appreciated.


End file.
